Cold, Dark Nights
by Verthanthi
Summary: Prompt: Sometimes, Princess Bubblegum cries herself to sleep. PB/M
1. Part I

A/N: Two parts. This might be my favorite work to date. Enjoy!

* * *

Sometimes there are cold, dark nights in Ooo; nights so dark that most creatures don't dare to venture out, lest they be snatched up, eaten, never to be seen again. The creatures will lock their windows, their doors, and usher their children inside before the sun sets, just in case. As the warmth of the day sinks down behind the curve of the earth along with the daylight, the creatures of Ooo will send themselves to bed and sleep until the daylight returns. Ooo will be silent.

Almost.

These nights are so quiet that Princess Bubblegum feels safe, secure enough, to pull the stopper on the well of problems weighing on her heart. The well drains in the form of tears as she, as quietly as she can, cries herself into a deep slumber. One creature, who is never afraid of the cold, dark nights, can often hear the gentle sobs of the princess, and has made it a habit to visit on these nights, _especially_ these nights, even when the princess unaware. Quietly, like a thief, the creature will steal into the princess' room. It is not a difficult task, as the creature is small and dark. No one is awake to notice its tattered bat wings, its pink upturned nose, or its fanged smirk of satisfaction. Gently, oh-so-carefully, the creature will glide to the sleeping princess' beside and watch, just for a few moments, the gentle rise and fall of her breaths, the soft flutter of her eyelids. Then, still like a thief, the creature will crawl under the covers and curl itself into the princess' embrace, so quietly, so cautiously, that the princess does not stir. Usually, still in her slumber, the princess will pull the creature tight into herself and bury her nose into its fuzzy head. This night is no different. The princess releases a sigh and it brings with it a sleepy smile. The creature, falling asleep itself with a smirk of contentment, softly murmurs, "Bonnibel." It will be gone before the princess rouses, before the daylight rounds the earth again, but for now it will sleep. And both will find comfort.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Part II up next!


	2. Part II

A/N: Last part. Enjoy!

* * *

Sometimes there are nights in Ooo so cold, so very dark that, when the creatures have put themselves and their own to bed, the princess of the Candy Kingdom will find relief in knowing no one will hear her cry herself to sleep. These nights are the _only_ nights she will permit it of herself, despite that which weighs heavily on her heart and mind: Knowledge of intended war, political quarrels, and the frustration of holding one's tongue for discourteous diplomats who never deserved it. Stresses and anxieties will ebb with each tear, but will never fully disappear. Bubblegum will curl herself tightly into her bed linens and wait for sleep to claim her, gentle sobs hitching in her chest, and no one will hear her, no one will disturb her.

Almost.

Sometimes, Bubblegum will stir, awakening ever so slightly, to the feeling of something in her arms. Her sleep-addled thoughts will ponder at its arrival, knowing it wasn't there before sleep had overtaken her. It is always warm, soft, and familiar. She will smile into the fur against her chin and a soft snore will drift up to be caught by her ear. Sleep will grasp her again soon and by morning, the creature that had been wrapped in her embrace will be gone. Last night was no different, except that there is a voice lingering in her thoughts that is new, and this voice is loving and comfortable as it softly murmurs, "Bonnibel." Bubblegum will go about her day as usual, taking on the challenges around her, and because of that thought, that soft, lingering call of her name, and the familiar warmth that remains, she will find comfort.

* * *

A/N: I've been sitting on this for two days. Being new to means I can only post two stories a day and, as you may have seen, I have quite a few in my arsenal. I've been posting them in the order of when they were written.

I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. I also enjoy reading reviews and constructive criticism, so please feel free! Thanks for reading!


End file.
